The world is lovely?
by Onarax
Summary: Two lovebirds and a bit of teasing? Roxas/Kairi AU/Oneshot/Songfic :


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, All Material Belongs To Rightful Owners.

Well, a new fanfic by me... maybe. Shifty eyes DON'T HIT ME! :P  
Anyways, Read and review ;D

* * *

Roxas lay on the couch, watching T.V with Kairi rocking in his arms, all he could do was smile.  
"Falling asleep are we?" he teased, whispering the words into her ear. Seeing her shiver in pleasure only heightened his lusting for her, _yes, tonight Roxas Leonheart will be complete, tonight is his night.  
_"You wish, buddy," Kairi pulled Roxas's arm tighter around her, keeping herself warm. Kairi then felt something crawl up her spine, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere it went, everywhere it touched, it left a feeling of wanting, and she wanted as much as it did..  
"Roxas," the words came at nearly a whisper but Roxas heard them, and reacted to them he did.  
"Hush Kairi, hush," he pulled his finger up to his girlfriends lips, silencing her. Then he moved forward, covering her lips with his own. His hands found her back and he pulled her in closer, just as her arms found his neck, wrapping around it themselves around it as if on their own accord.

Kairi pulled back and whispered into Roxas's ear. "I love you, I have for a long time, you made me fall in love with you, your perfect, and I love you, I don't want anything separating us, ever." Her head lowered and rested on his chest, leaving Roxas dumbfounded, he felt he wanted more, but didn't want to tell her, scared to utter the words himself.

**Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing  
It's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening  
But it's happening**

**And everywhere you go it's just a different place  
You get the same dark feeling  
See the same sad faces  
No one really cares that this is happening**

**We come into this world  
We are all the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame**

Kairi woke up the next day, finding herself alone on the couch, cold and alone, _where the fuck is he? _Was the only thought that went through her head. Yawning, she stood up, she hadn't meant to fall asleep on him, she just wanted him to know she wasn't ready to go any further. Walking towards the kitchen, she found a sight she wasn't prepared for.  
"Roxas!?" Kairi was shocked, he was in the kitchen making breakfast! _He's actually making breakfast! Actually cooking! He's never done that before!  
_"Yes, love?" Roxas stood there in his mothers apron, frying pan in one hand and spatula in the other.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Kairi nearly screamed the words at him, _yes seriously, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?_

"Cooking," Roxas smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you, dear."  
Kairi hit him.

**But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever changed  
By the things we've say , say**

The light seemed to dim as Roxas entered the room carrying Kairi's breakfast on the tray. Kairi's face lit up when she saw what was on the tray.  
"Pancakes, whipped cream and jam, all for the lovely lady," Roxas smiled as he set the tray down in front of her. "I'll be right back, gotta get my breaky," he winked at her before leaving the room.

Kairi giggled, it was the first time he had ever attempted something like this… _he's almost too good to be true, he's everything I've ever wanted, and I'm just a girl, there's nothing special about me. _She sighed and she took another bite out of the pancake, _yes, he's the perfect boy and I'm the messed up girl._

Roxas walked back into the room, carrying his own tray in his arms. "Kairi, could you be a dear and stop hogging the couch?" he raised and eyebrow at her, then smiled.

Kairi blushed as she moved over, she hadn't been aware she was 'hogging' the couch let alone even sitting on it. Roxas could only smile at how clumsy she was being then started laughing.  
"What is it this time?" Kairi almost yelled at him in her anger of him laughing, then saw he was on the ground laughing. "Roxas, you okay?"  
"Ahahahahaha" was the only sound she got from him. _He's so cute like this!_

The laughing soon vanished and Roxas came up wiping tears from his face. "Kairi dear, I was joking about you hogging the cough!" then the laughing resumed.

**Living in this place  
It's always been this way  
There's no one doing nothing  
So there's nothing changed  
And I can't live when this world  
Just keeps dying  
It's dying  
People always tell me, this is part of the plan  
That God's got everybody in his hands  
But I can only pray that God is listening  
Is he listening?**

**But living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect  
Now I say**

Kairi lay in Roxas's arms, sleeping. He cradled her head on his lap, slightly rubbing his hand against her hair. _My perfect angel, all mine._ He smiled. He had never known how to love like this until she had come along, he thought at first she would be a good excuse to stop girls chasing him around, stalking him to his house even. But that was five months ago. _How? How could I ever want to use someone so perfect like her? I regret even feeling that feeling._

He thought back to the time when he was just a boy, just a boy reaching the age of twelve, it was his first hospital visit, he was going to see his mother, who lay on her deathbed… dying. A tear rolled down his face, he thought he lost everything, it wasn't right then that he, just a boy should lose his mother. He wanted the world to feel the pain he did, he wanted his mother back. But she never did.

He started sobbing, but he never moved, just sobbed openly, while his girlfriend, the perfect angel slept in his arms. _Yes, she is the perfect angel, my perfect angel, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._ A quick smile flashed over his face, as he thought about the future, and how perfect it would be with Kairi around to help him through life.

"What's the cutest boy in the world thinking of that could be making him smile, I wonder?" Kairi's voice came as a surprise to him and he quickly averted his gaze back to her, only to find her looking at him with large eyes. _Cute, large eyes _he corrected himself.

"Oh, just thinking about the most amazing girl in the world," he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Awww, I love you so much," Kairi was smiling now uncontrollably.

"I love you too," then Roxas descended, kissing Kairi's lips.

Kairi felt it, the yearning to feeling his skin against hers, the wanting of him. She wanted him, and she didn't know how to say it.

"Roxas…" was all that escaped her mouth before it was covered again by his. And then the world disappeared.

**But the world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever change  
By the things we've say (say,say)**

Kairi lay in her afterglow, Roxas didn't know it, but he was making her happy just by holding her. Looking up her face seemed to light up as if she was a five year old getting her first Christmas present, then she saw it, the look in his eye.

"Roxas darling, what are you thinking about?" Kairi's question came almost inquisitively, snapping Roxas out of his daydream.  
"Oh, just how good you look after a workout," Roxas winked at her, then smiled his almost angelic smile. Kairi could only feel her heart flutter as he smiled. Then she smiled at what she had just done, _yes, I've given myself to the boy, NO, man I love the most, and I've loved every minute of it._

"And what are you thinking of, eh?" Roxas giggled as he said the words, _holy crap! Did I just giggle!? _He laughed heartily to cover it up.

Kairi just gripped him tightly, her cheek rested on his chest, and she could feel his heartbeat. She counted the number of times it beated.

"I'm such a fatty," she said the words almost with a note of contempt.

"No you're not, and even if you were, I'd still love you the way I do now," Roxas tightened his grip on her, not wanting her to despair herself.

"You're so cute, you know that right?" Kairi felt an unbidden tear come to her eye.  
"But no matter what you say, your cuter," Roxas kissed the top of her head, letting her know he was telling what he thought was true.

"You're so unreal."

"What do you mean, love?"

Kairi looked up, and stared him in the eye. "Like, I mean… your almost too good to be true, you treat me like I'm a princess, and when I'm with you, the world just disappears because that's just what you do to me. You make me happy."

Roxas felt something in him stir, it was a feeling he had never felt before.

"Kairi Lockhart, will you marry me?" Roxas stared at her, waiting for her to move.

Kairi just leaned up and kissed him, deeply. After what seemed like forever she pulled back and said the words that changed his life, "what do you think that answer was?" She smiled.

**We come into this world  
And we are all the same  
And in that moment there's no one to blame**

**But we're living in this world  
Growing colder everyday  
Nothing can stay perfect  
Now I say  
The world is black  
And hearts are cold  
And there's no hope  
That's what we're told  
And we can't go back  
It won't be the same  
Forever change  
By the things we've say (say, say)**

Kairi and Roxas walked, hand in hand down the beach, the sun beating down on them as they talked idly about everything. Suddenly Kairi let go of Roxas's hand and ran in front of him.  
"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" she poked her tongue out at him and laughed before turning to run off.

Roxas laughed and started running slowly after her, giving her the slightest chance to get ahead then started sprinting. Quickly he caught up to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her into a cuddle that could melt the coldest of hearts.

Kairi just leaned back against him, before suddenly being lurched off her feet onto the sand.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Roxas?" was all she heard herself say before she felt herself being lifted up. Roxas cradled her in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing it was alright.

"I'm still a fatty," Kairi said to him, poking her tongue out at him.  
"And I still love you," Roxas poked his own tongue at her before moving towards the wharf. _Yes, everything's right now I'm engaged to the girl of my dreams, I'm living in a house with her, we both have everything we need, everything we want. _Roxas smiled as he walked, feeling Kairi clutch him like a baby.

"So, you agree I'm a fatty?" Kairi stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Did I say I agree, darling?" Roxas whispered the words into her ear, feeling her shiver against him even in the heat of the sun.

"Well, you kinda did," she poked her tongue at him again before closing her eyes.  
"You know I never would, and if I did, you know I'm just fooling around," Roxas lowered Kairi onto the sand, and sat down beside her. _Our spot._

Kairi shifted herself so her head rested on his shoulder, "I like this spot." Kairi smiled and wrapped an arm around Roxas.

"So do I love, so do I," Roxas wrapped an arm around Kairi's waist and rested his cheek on her head.

Kairi could only smile as she watched the sunset with him, _there's nothing more beautiful than a sunset, nothing but Roxas, my one, my only, I love him, and he knows I do. Everything is perfect._

"Roxas?"

"Yes, love?"

"How much do you love me?" Kairi looked at him while she said this, a hint of seriousness in her eyes. _It's all I want to know baby._

Roxas sighed, "Kairi, if I told you how much I love you, you'd think I'm a bit creepy." He poked his tongue out at her and stroked her hair.

Kairi gasped, _playing games now aye? I'll show him games. _Kairi balled her hand and struck him, between his legs.

Roxas doubled over and grabbed his precious spot, "hey what was that for!?"

"Oh just letting you know I love you," Kairi pulled his head up into a passionate kiss.  
_What is she doing exactly? _Roxas wondered to himself. _This isn't the Kairi I've come to love and appreciate is it?_

Then Kairi started walking away, _this is going to be interesting, yes, very interesting._

Roxas ran after her, grabbing her hand as they walked off, into the sunset.

**Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight  
You see the same damn thing it's just a different day  
And no one really knows why this is happening...**


End file.
